Yellow
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Look at the stars and how they shine for you and everything you do...yeah they were all yellow...Coldplay...Alli's fear keeps her away from the one person that matters...Disclaimer...Please review


This is kind of AUish. Alli is usually assertive, but I wanted to show her in a different light. I wanted to show her more vulnerable.

In this fanfiction….Alli is scared of love..good thing Dave is there to show her how good it feels.

….

_Flashback_

"_Take it back…" Alli looked into his eyes as he told her._

"_I can't…..i don't want to." He held her arms length away, hoping she was processing his words. _

"_You're lying" She said. "Just stop it…." She stormed out of his bedroom._

Alli kept replaying this in her head over and over again. Why did he have to say it. How can three words have so much meaning…to turn her life upside down. She hated it! She HATED it!

..._I love you_.

Love was besides the point. People were always manipulating it…taking advantage of it to get what they wanted. Not caring that they were hurting the other person. Did he think she was weak? Was it all a trick…the kisses…the dates…the sweet nothings. Was it all just to say he broke Alliah Bhandari. She would not allow it.

As if seeing him in the hallway didn't hurt.

…..

Many people could describe Dave in many ways….but everyone always agreed on one note. He always spoke what was on his mind…despite the consequences.

He said it because he felt it. He always felt it…and he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Even now…when she was hurting him by avoiding him…he still felt it…and it only grew stronger.

_Flashback_

"_Real mature…..Bhandari." Dave closed her locker. He knew it was aggressive, but right now that was the only thing getting her attention._

"…" _She stared at him angry. Both of their faces mirroring the same emotions: love, fear, hate, and disappointment._

"_You can't walk away from me." He said following her as she abruptly turned around._

"_When I told you that we are over…I meant it." She said with force. Not realizing she was crying until she felt tears on her cheeks. Dave didn't like that…one bit. Moving his hands he gently rubbed them away._

"_Stop touching me. I hate you… I hate you…I…." Dave silenced her with his lips gently. Something came over her body…a wave of relief…happiness. She was where she needed to be…but she was fooling herself. She always did._

_Dave didn't care; she was kissing him back. Their tongues moving together…moans she was making…..She was seeing how much she did need him as he needed her. He wasn't like Johnny or Drew. He loved…_

"_Dave…stop. Why are you making this so hard for me?" She cried running of…both oblivious to the large crowd staring at them._

….

Days had passed since those two events happened. And they were taking a toll on them both. Alli could barely concentrate in math; Dave could barely keep a conversation over the radio.

They had the same friends…and their disdain for one another made them feel uncomfortable. How can two people be so stubborn?

"Jenna, Clare…I don't need this…" Alli said as they met in the Zen Garden.

"Yes you do. Sometimes it takes a good friend to point out your mistakes…and if you give up Dave….it will be the worst mistake ever." Clare stated.

"You have waited for the perfect guy to come along…and here it is…and you don't want it?" Jenna said angry at her friend.

"You guys don't know anything about me or why I do what I do." Alli yelled at them.

"Well please enlighten us…." Jenna stated tartly.

"Don't you get it….he's to good to me….it's too perfect. Anything to good to be true usually is." She said with passion.

"So you want to be taken advantage of…." Clare asked gently not wanting to upset her friend more.

"No…but…look at you and Eli…you two had this natural connection….and just like that…it's gone…" Alli said.

"Als…." Clare stated. "Like you tell me. You can't base your relationship off of others."

"I know that….but I was going to end up here regardless. I mess everything up. I just did it early to get it out of the way….." She stated.

…..

"I don't want to hear the name Alli Bhandari again." Dave stated firmly in the radio room…balding his fists.

"Dave…what am I going to do with you?" Adam nodded.

"I put myself out there again. All I did was tell her how I felt. Everything was going so well. The late night talks…kisses…it was like we were growing together."

"Dave you can't give up on her. I know that sounds crazy…but you can't. Can't you see she still cares for you…loves you…that's why she kissed you."

"It takes more than love to keep two people together. I can't keep doing this…." He said as Sav walked in the room.

"I take it you don't want to see another Bhandari." Sav looked at the sophomore's hardened expression.

…

Clare was right. She should take her own advice. It's always different when the person is you in the situation. She was analyzing her best friends relationships:

Jenna….miserable; Clare…miserable. Love right now only equaled hurt. Walking to her house, she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. Why couldn't she be happy? Why couldn't she ever be happy? Why did Dave have to be so perfect? Everything she hoped for….everything she dreamed.

Opening the door, Sav rushed out bumping into her.

"Sorry. I got to finish the piece with Ms. Oh." He stated abruptly. He was in a rush.

….

Dave sat on her bed…waiting for her. Thank God Sav was a good big brother. He wanted his sister with someone who loved her with all of his heart….and that was what he planned to…

"Turner why can't you ever listen to me…..I don't want you." She stated dropping her bags.

"…..you owe me an explaination…." He said frankly walking over to her.

"I don't owe you anything." She made sure she kept enough distance between them.

"yeah you do. When someone lays their heart on the line out for you….telling you how they felt….you don't just….."

"O please Turner you probably just said that to get what you wanted from me…." She said as anger took over.

"Do you really believe that…Alli I love you…..you and only you. Can't you see that." He grabbed her shoulders.

"get your hands off of me." She said trying to get out of his grip.

"Why…because I make you face what you are afraid of…." He said. "Why…why give me a chance….get close to me….and drop me…."

"Because…" She could only say seeing his pained expression.

"It took me nearly two years to get you….I finally get you….and you do me like this. Do you know how much I feel for you….why….why Alliah…tell me…"

"No….." She said pushing him off of her heading towards the door.

"Tell me now…." He stood in front of the door unwavering.

"….because I'm scared ok….I'm scared….." She broke down falling on the floor holding herself as Dave watched her. "When you are not with me…."

"You scare me Dave….every time you are around me, I can only think of you. When you are not with me…I miss you….just you…" She gave in.

"Then why runaway from us?" Dave sat by her rubbing back.

"Because every guy I have been with has done me wrong…but with you…you treat me like a princess. You are too good to me. I mess things up. I was trying to save us the heartache."

"Look at me Alli." He touched her cheek as she obeyed. "You have to trust me….what we have." He gently kissed her.

"When you told me you loved me….fear just came to me. I had to get away….I mean how do you know?"

"…like you said…when you are not with me…I miss you…I dream about you….every night. I can't wait for the day to end so I can spend another day with you." He stated looking in her eyes.

"You make me feel so beautiful. When you are not with me I feel like….like…I just have to have you close to me….."

"then say it…" Dave said rubbing her arms.

"I…..love you Dave." She said shaking tears dripping.

"You're crying…." Dave stated worriedly.

"It's the panic…the fear…you and me…it's so scary….what I feel." Alli closed her eyes as he hugged her close.

"Alli…I would never hurt you." He said as she nodded…kissing sweetly. He helped her stand up.

"Do you want me to stay?" She could only nod. Days without him were unbearable. Now that he was here, she was desperate to keep him by her side.

Dave was feeling the exact same way. She was listening to him…finally. Taking off her jacket, he sat it on her desk….joining her on the bed…as she began to shake again.

"Sorry." She said.

"There is nothing to apologize for." He laughed taking her jacket off…rubbing her arms…feeling her goose bumps form.

"You are so beautiful." He placed his hand in her hair claiming her lips…Alli's mind was too fuzzy to stop him. His nature was so soft, gentle, nurturing. They both couldn't stop now.

"Do you want me to stop?" He broke away asking as she seized his lips again. As the kiss deepened he laid her on the bed…his arm around her waist… her arms around his neck.

"Please don't leave me?" Alli asked…her lips bruised.

"I won't….never…." He kissed her forehead….his eyes telling her what she and he both wanted. Her eyes mirrored the same message. There was never a moment where she needed him like now…

"Dave…make love to me." Alli whispered aloud.

"Are you sure…you want me?" He had to make sure he heard right. Those words…coming from her…made him feel complete.

"Yes...please…I need this…I need you…." She stated as he kissed her…running his hand under her shirt…kissing her neck tenderly…her moans were the sweetest music he'd ever heard. Raising her shirt, his hand cupped her beautiful orbs…kneading her nipple gently.

"Dave…."she moaned as he suckled her pert nipple in his mouth…his tongue licking…biting.

Johnny never made her feel this before. He never made her want more like this. She always imagined Dave doing these things to her…but to have it actually happen to her….

"Alli you're so gorgeous" He said taking her shirt off…unclasping her bra…taking her other nipple in his mouth. Dave smirked as her moans encouraged him…taking off his shirt, Alli still couldn't catch her breath. She was on a natural high…her heart pounded so fast.

"Is this to much for you?" Dave asked not wanting to scare her.

"No….." She muttered as he looked down at her moving his hand in between her legs.

"Oh….."Alli opened her legs more to feel more of his fingers inside of her. Dave moved his fingers deeper inside of her finding her spot…feeling her walls tighten around his fingers."

"You like that don't you…" He licked her earlobe; she could only moan.

"I can't take anymore." Alli stated her breathing fast…as he removed her panties…kissing her pearl gently.

"O…." she gripped the bed sheets…tossing her head back as he suckled on her pearl. Dave lost himself in her sweet taste. His tongue taking her to another level of pressure…his teeth gently bit her folds.

"Dave….."

"Tell me what you want…"

"…your tongue…" Alli cried the pleasure becoming unbearable. Dave gave into her; his tongue sliding inside of her…thrusting in and out…slow and fast. Her body began shaking…her body gave in as Dave drank everything she gave him.

"I love you Dave…." She watched him remove his boxers, putting on a condom…gently laying on top of her.

"I love you Alli….don't leave me again." He kissed her sliding himself into her gently…moving slowly…not wanting to hurt her. He wanted to show her what love felt like…and Alli felt it.

They were one person moving to one rhythm. Their hearts moving the same rate. Their moans getting louder and louder as their hands laced together. Alli wrapped her legs around his waist..moving him deeper inside of her.

"Alli please…." He tried to keep himself in check as she thrusted her hips.

"I want all you can give me…don't hold back…" She kissed him…their tongues twirling together as he increased his pace.

"Yes…like that." She screamed as the bed began to squeak. Thank god her parents were working late hours.

"Alli…." He began to pound inside of her…hitting her spot.

They were both so close.

"Dave…." He eyes rolled back in her head as her body climaxed with his.

"Give me a second." He said exhausted laying on top of her…finally rolling off of her…removing himself from her. Holding her.

"I've wanted that for what felt like so long." Alli said looking in his eyes.

"Me too…" He still remembered being inside of her…rubbing her back. "I'm so glad I waited for this…."

"…me too. I wish you were my first….." She said reveling in finally giving in to her feelings. Letting her feel love.

"It doesn't matter. I have you now. You let me show you." He kissed her.

"Show me again….." Alli said contently.

Everything was right. The newfound lovers both had what they were searcing for.


End file.
